Legend of Zelda: Harmony's Lyre
by ChillyIce
Summary: Set thousand years after Twilight Princess (Sheikah still alive). An oracle prophesy that the moon in jealousy would block the sun's light sending a thriving Hyrule into darkness. This prophesy is the furthest from the mind of the people during this time of war. Link has just been promoted to second in his legion by an unusual captain. Slow buildup. Pairings are up to the readers.
1. Prologue- A Prophesy Told

"But Dad," Link complained for the thousandth time since the older Hylian gave him the news. He pouted for good measure and stomped his little feet. He looked up at his father's blue eyes hoping to garner sympathy.

"Link, I have gone over this with you. The princesses' nursemaid couldn't watch them today and I was asked to do so." The older man shook his head and debated whether or not to bring his knight-standard sword. The man decided otherwise and just packed a dagger which he hid in his boot.

"Why couldn't they ask someone else?" Link asked.

His father hung his head and headed to the door to the estate. "Link, I'm one of the few people King Daltus actually trusts and also he knows that you're the same age as the girls." Link pouted even more as he hopped behind his father. "You'll have fun, Link." Link looked at him unbelievingly. "They're just girls," his father said.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go. Girls are lame," Link said following his father out of their home.

The older Hylian laughed at this statement. "Come on, Link. We're going to be late," the man said picking up Link and putting him on his shoulders.

"Dad, I'm five years old. I can walk by myself," Link whined. The older man didn't heed the child's words and continued to carry him toward the castle. Link sighed but allowed himself to be carried through the streets of Castle Town. "Dad, when we're done watching the princesses, can we go swimming?" Link asked, his attention already elsewhere.

"If it's not too late, I don't see why not," his father answered. Link smiled happy that he could spend time with his father. "I'm going to put you down so I find the girls, just stay here in the garden," the older Hylian said putting Link to the ground.

Link nodded his agreement and watched as his father walked into the castle. He hummed to himself as he watched the wind blow the leaves of the trees. "Help. Oh will someone save me," a girl's voice called out.

Link started to run to the voice when he heard a second voice speak up. "Don't worry princess. I'm here to save you," the second voice called. Running footsteps stopped to his left. Link turned to see a girl his age. Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed at the child. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" she asked banishing a twig. Link was unsure what to say to her. Without warning, the girl struck. She smacked the twig over his head and across his stomach. Link fell to the ground under her blows. She continued to strike him while he was down.

"Ayla, maybe you should let him talk," the first voice said a lot closer. Link looked up to see a young blonde girl in a pink dress walk up. The next blow was slow in coming.

"There you two are," Link's father called. Link looked up to him for aide. "I see that you met the princesses, Link."

"Sir Gallen,"the dark-haired girl greeted, "You know this intruder?"

Link's father laughed, "He's my son." The knight finally noticed his son's state. "What happened to you, Link?"

"He must have fell," Ayla answered tossing the stick in her hand away with an awkward laugh.

"Sir Gallen, Ayla did it," the blonde girl explained.

"Yes, but you know what dad says Zelda. He wants us to defend ourselves," Ayla said with a nod.

"That's what Impa said," Zelda replied.

"Dad, Impa. They're about the same," Ayla responded.

Link's dad laughed, "I'm going to do a perimeter check and let you three play."

"Okay," both princesses said in perfect unity.

Link took this time to pick himself up off the ground and dust himself off. "Sorry for beating you up, but I thought you were a bad guy," Ayla apologized. "My name's Ayla, by the way and that's Zelda."

Link looked at the two twins. "Why did you scream?" Link asked Zelda.

Zelda smiled sweetly, "We were playing hero. It's our favorite game."

"How do you play?" Link asked.

"That's easy we just follow the prophesy," Zelda explained.

"What prophesy?" Link asked.

"Zelda, we're not supposed to tell anyone of those prophesies," Ayla said." Dad said so," she added cheekily.

"But they will never come true, why should we worry?" Zelda said. Ayla didn't answer this question and just pursed her lips. "Anyways let me quote it. Hyrule will reign supreme; but things won't be as it seem. The moon, in her jealousy; will make it impossible to see. She'll block the sun's light making it eternal night. But a hero, so brave; will swoop in and save the day. He'll save Hyrule from the moon's rule." Zelda finished with a smile.

"That's it in a nutshell," Ayla said.

"You should be the hero, Link," Zelda said. "I'll be the princess. And Ayla can be the moon sorceress."

The dark-haired girl frowned, "Can't I be the hero?" This question caused the two to argue for a moment before Ayla consented.

…

Link and Ayla were in an epic battle. She threw 'spells' at him and he would deflect them back. She would dodge the imaginary ball of energy. This continued until one of the 'spells' hit the girl and she would dramatically fell to the ground. Link then ran past the girl to rescue Zelda. "Let's play something else," Ayla said getting to her feet.

"Like what?" Link asked. The girl pushed her dark black hair behind her ear, thinking.

"How about tag?" Zelda suggested. Ayla nodded in agreement and Link did likewise.

"You're it," Ayla said tapping Link on the shoulder before running away. Zelda was already far ahead giggling. Link ran after the two girls. He followed the two through the stony paths. They stopped suddenly and Link nearly ran into them.

"Impa," Zelda greeted. Link looked at the tall Sheikah woman and shivered slightly. Something in her expression said that she wasn't a person to mess with. Her red eyes looked over Link unimpressed.

"And who might you be?" Impa asked Link.

"This is Link. He's our new friend," Zelda explained.

"He's Sir Gallian's son," Ayla added.

The Sheikah nodded in understanding. "Link, your father is looking for you," the older woman said. Link nodded at a loss for words. He waved good-bye to the princesses and ran back to his father.

The young child liked spending time with the girls. The 'hero' game they played was the most fun game he had played with anyone. "Link, let's go home," his father's voice brought Link out of his thoughts. The older Hylian guided the younger back to their estate.


	2. Chapter 1- New Captain

Link was silent as he stood at attention. The men standing beside him began to whisper among themselves. This irritated Link; he would have thought that being soldiers in Hyrule's army would have preventing them from gossiping like school girls. "So who do you think they're going to pick to replace Captain Nora?" the large man beside Link asked the teen.

Link looked over to the dark haired man trying to ignore his bushy mustache which was very distracting, "The choice is up to Princess Zelda." Link straightened his posture after saying this.

"I would hate to be in her position," the man continued, "There aren't many people left that have Captain Nora's presence."

"Tarin, whomever Zelda picks, we will follow," Link said. He sighed at the thought of the princesses. They probably forgotten about him. He was never allowed to see them after that one day and he wondered if they remembered him.

"I bet it will be Chiruta. He was Captain Nora's second," Tarin continued with a nod of his head.

Link sighed but didn't answer. The mummer of voices faded into silence. Link looked up to the entrance of the keep. A blonde teenage girl walked confidently to the center of the stairs leading to the entrance. She put her hands behind her back as she looked at her audience. "I would like to begin by saying that Captain Nora would be missed greatly. The great things he had done will live on in our memories," Zelda began she lowered her head in grief. After a moment of silence she raised her head. "However, the good captain would not have us give up. The people of Hyrule must be kept safe. Since the king is away at the front lines, the decision of Captain Nora's successor has fallen to me." All the soldiers in the legion held their breath.

Link quickly thought through the possibilities. No one in the legion held the command power or the experience to become captain. "I have chosen Princess Ayla," Zelda said at last. Link didn't have to look at his brothers-in-arms to know that they all had looks of disbelieve. The slight murmur in the crowd died as another pair of footsteps sounded on the stairs.

The young woman that walked to the princess smiled at the blonde woman and gave her a hug. Link had to look with amusement how different the twin sisters looked. It was like day and night. While Zelda had bright blonde hair, Ayla had dark black hair. Zelda wore a magnificent deep violet dress while her sister was wearing a shimmering scaled breastplate over a darker blue tunic that was nearly as long as a dress.

Even though the woman may look like a warrior, Link wasn't sure of her abilities. "I don't think that is a wise decision," Link said before he could stop himself. He hoped that the comment wasn't heard by the princesses. What they would do to a questioning soldier?

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Ayla asked dashing Link's hopes.

"Uh..I..," Link stuttered smartly.

The dark-haired princess motioned Link to come forward. His fellow soldiers helpfully took a step back as Link walked forward. Princess Ayla stepped down the stairs gracefully to meet Link at the courtyard floor. "What's your name soldier?" Ayla asked an unfamiliar gleam in her blue eyes.

"Link, your highness," he answered.

She mulled this over, "Draw your sword, Link." The girl pulled the sword that was strapped to her back. Link stared at the black blade that had an almost invisible red glow to it. She held it confidently in front of her. Link slowly drew his own sword unsure of her intentions. "I'll show you why I was given this position," she said softly so that he could barely hear it.

"Ayla go easy on him," Zelda said obviously very amused. The dark-haired girl nodded. Link barely stopped the girl's momentum as the black blade met his silver one.

Link pushed her away; he was unsure whether to go easy on the girl or not. She smirked and spun around him. He felt the flat side of her blade smack his behind. Link blushed and turned to face her. He swiped at her only to meet the air as she somehow got behind him again and this time she took his floppy hat. Link now frustrated caught her arm as she tried to get behind him. He gave a confident smile before the woman pushed him to the ground. "Give up?" she asked as she sat on his stomach.

"Yes," Link answered. The girl nodded and stood up.

She looked over the group of men. "Does anyone else doubt me?" The men were silent, probably too afraid to be made an example of. "Good, you are all dismissed," the new captain said. Link turned to follow the rest of his brothers-in-arms. "Link, I'll like you to stay."

Link remained rooted to his spot. Zelda had to dismiss herself, leaving only Ayla and himself. "you either must be very brave or incredibly stupid to talk back to your princesses." Link swallowed nervously knowing that the woman could imprison him or execute him. "Whatever it is I need more of it," the woman said. Link blinked a couple of times to be sure he had heard her right.

"I don't understand, Your Highness," Link said.

Ayla put her hand up to stop him from speaking, "First, there is no need for such formalities. Just call me ma'am in front of the other men and Ayla in private." Link blushed red at the last portion of that sentence. Ayla saw this and laughed, "Not like that. I want you to be my second."

"Even after I spoke against you?" Link asked.

"That's why I even thought to ask you. I need someone who won't cower because of my title. I need someone who has your courage and moral compass," Ayla said with a large smile.

Link probably looked like a fool with his mouth open wide. "Thank you…Ayla," he said, "I won't let you down."

The girl laughed good-heartedly. "I doubt that you could ever let me down. Now, that all the serious talk is out of the way. I wanted to say, don't go easy on me next time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link said. The girl put her hands on her hips. "You're still my princess. I couldn't harm you," Link added.

The girl sighed, "If you are better than me, then you could always train me." She gave him a smile. "I've kept you too long. Go home and rest. We'll be leaving early tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Link asked. He knew that there were many battlefronts throughout Hyrule.

"The village of Ordona. They are being overrun," she answered now face serious. Link was surprised at this answer. Ordona was a small farming community that didn't provide anything but loyalty to Hyrule. Girl gave him a smirk at his expression. "What? Did you think I was going to say 'let's back up my father'." Link didn't answer; he was still slightly scared to speak out of place. "I chose Ordona because while they don't trade many goods with Castle Town, they provide something that is worth much more. They give their undying loyalty. Loyalty is far greater treasure."

Link smiled at this words realizing that she was a leader that he could follow.


	3. Chapter 2- A Journey's Start

A/N: Hello people, I just wanted to make a note that the song that Ayla sings is Zelda's lullaby and I did not make up the lyrics (I'm not that talented), they were written by Maestrodk. You can hear the entire song on youtube by search for 'Zelda's Lullaby with lyrics.' Now that is done I must also give credit where credit is due:

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any Legend of Zelda characters. I only own the plot and Ayla.

-Irene T447- I'll respond to both of your reviews at once. First off thank you for calling them cute. I don't think writing kids is my strong suit. And thank you for calling me a genius. The children were actually the only method I could think of to tell the prophesy in the hazy manner I wanted. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you.

* * *

><p>Link walked slowly to the barracks. He opened the large wooden doors to see the men in his company sitting on their beds chatting among themselves. Tarin saw Link walk in, "Hey Link. Come over."<p>

Link looked around the around once more and walked to the bunk across the aisle from the dark-haired man. "So what did the princess need you for?"Tarin asked.

"She asked me to be her second," Link answered, "She said she needs someone who isn't afraid of her princess status."

The older man laughed, "Right…"

Link frowned at the man's implication. "Whatever." He watched the man laugh even louder "I just remembered." Link stood up. "May I have everyone's attention?" Link called out to his fellow soldiers. Either they didn't hear the teen or they didn't respect his authority.

"Hey, listen up," another man shouted. He looked rather mousy with short brown hair. The rest of the men silenced slowly.

"Thank you, Chiruta,"Link said to the man. The former second nodded to the younger's comment. Now facing the company, Link spoke, "Princess…or…Captain Ayla wants us all to be prepared to leave at dawn and at the castle courtyard. We will be providing support to the people of Ordana." Link finished his speech and looked at the men for any questions.

There was no questions, so Link crawled into his bed. He pulled his covers to his chin. Within minutes he fell into a deep sleep.

….

Link woke at a loud clatter. He blinkingly opened his eyes and saw that everyone was heading out the door. He laid confused for a moment, still very sleepy, before it struck him like a bolt of lightning. Ayla had asked them all to meet her at dawn. Link threw back the covers of his bed quickly and hurried to get dress. Within a couple of minutes, Link was running through Castle Town toward the courtyard. The rest of the company watched him as he ran through the ranks to the empty space next to Tarin.

He slipped in as silently as possible. "First day as second and your already late," Tarin said evidently very amused. Link didn't rise to the bait, but looked for the princess. The clank of heels drew all the men's attention to the newcomer.

Zelda walked out confidently looking over the gathered company. "I apologized for my sister's tardiness, but she would be here shortly," Zelda said looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry for being late," Ayla's voice called out before the woman scurried to Zelda's side. She grinned awkwardly. She looked over the ranks before her eyes stopped on Link. She smiled, "Link, come up here with me." Link could practically feel all the men's eyes on him. He tied not to blush in embarrassment. He walked toward the two princesses and stopped when he was beside the sisters.

"Good morning, men," Ayla began, "As Link must have told all of you, we will be heading to Ordana." The men looked at her expecting orders. She looked at them awkwardly. "Let's head off now." The men about-faced and marched out of the courtyard.

"Ayla, you don't have to do this. I'm sure another soldier will be captain," Zelda said looking concerned.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'll be fine," Ayla said with a smile.

Zelda pulled her younger sister into a hug. "Be safe, Ayla. I couldn't bear it if you get hurt," The blonde girl released her sister.

Ayla gave her sister a smile. "I'll see you soon, Zelda," the younger princess said as she hurried down the stairs to follow the rest of the computer.

Link started to follow the princess when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Zelda for an explanation. He could see the conflict in her eyes, "Link, please watch out for my sister. I don't think she knows what she's getting herself into."

"I'll protect with my life if need be," Link responded. The princess still looked unsure so Link put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I give you my word. No harm will befall your sister." Zelda nodded and Link hurried to catch up with Ayla and the rest of the company.

He had to run for several minutes to finally get to Ayla's side as she was speaking with Tarin and Chiruta. She was laughing at something that Tarin said. "Hey Link, how's is going?" Ayla asked as Link came beside her.

"Everything is going well," Link answered, slightly out of breath.

"Tarin was just telling us some of the crazy things that his son has done," Ayla said. Link was shocked; he didn't know Tarin had a son.

"Yeah, he was such a troublemaker," Tarin said with a sad laugh.

"What happened to him?" Ayla asked, Link noticed that the older man used _was_ after the girl asked the question.

"He was killed during the raid of my village," Tarin asked lowering his gaze to the ground, "That's why I joined the army to protect other children."

The princess was no longer smiling, "I'm so sorry to hear that." Link laid a hand on the man's upper arm to provide comfort. The man gave them a small smile. "Why did you join the army, Chiruta?" she asked the other man.

"I felt it was duty to defend Hyrule," Chiruta answered matter-of-factly. Ayla nodded her understanding and turn to Link asking the same question.

Link thought about his answer for a moment, "I wanted to keep everyone safe I wanted to stop the murder of the innocent." Ayla said that that his reason was very noble. "Captain, why did you volunteer to lead us?" Link asked.

"Zelda seemed so stressed trying to find someone and I wanted to relieve her of some of that stress," Ayla said, "I think with how much she is working, she'll get herself very sick." The girl nodded as if to agree with herself. The princess either bored of the three or wanting to meet all the members of the company hurried her pace to reach the trio of Sheikah that were in the company.

…..

Link wasn't sure how Ayla did it, but she managed to speak with every man in the company by the time the troop begun to set up camp. She walked over to Link as he was starting to stake his tent, she still had a spring in her step. Link continued to set up his tent, finishing quickly. He leaned back to inspect his work. He nodded in approval and decided to look for Ayla thinking about how he promised Zelda that he would look out for her. He found the princess rather quickly. She was standing looking at a lopsided tent with a confused look. "You did pretty well for your first time," Link said looking at the tent which was still standing.

"Impa tried to teach Zelda and me how to take care of ourselves," Ayla said looking at her tent with a frown. "She didn't have a lot of time until my father called her to be a general in his army," the girl continued.

"Well, either way. All you have to do is to widen the base of the tent. You didn't spread out the stakes enough," Link said kneeling down to start to fix the problem.

"I got it," Ayla said brushing Link's hands away to fix her tent. Link stepped back and allowed the princess to restake the tent. Just like Link predicted, the tent straightened and became sturdy. The princess stepped back and gave her work a prideful nod.

"Kukku, the cook, should have our meal ready," Link said as he started to head to the southern edge of the tents.

"Great, I'm starving," the girl said rubbing her stomach. "After dinner, I want Tarin, Chiruta, and yourself to meet me in my tent so we can come up with a plan." The girl was at cook's large cauldron grabbing a bowl of Kuku's famous 'mystery' stew.

The girl's smile didn't falter even when the meal slopped messily into her bowl. Link walked slowly to Kuku and received his portion. He turned to go eat in solitude when Ayla spoke from his side. "Where did you want to eat?"

Link jumped slightly, "I normally eat by myself."

The princess looked disappointed, "Oh okay. I'll go eat with Tarin and Chiruta then." She turned and walked slowly to the small fire where the two men were.

Link sighed, "I'll come with you." He walked to the group and the two sat beside the two men. The two acknowledged Link and Ayla as they sat. Link begun to eat his stew. He was so engrossed by eating he didn't even notice his companions until he heard his captain shout loudly.

"Fine, since you insist," Ayla said reaching into her pouch and pulling out a lyre that shouldn't be able to fit within the piece of fabric. Link watched as the princess positioned the instrument. She strum a few notes. "I'm only doing this once so pay attention." The girl cleared her throat, continuing to strum the instrument. "Sleep my child, go to sleep my child, Dream sweet dreams of olden times," the princess sung in a soft voice. The men fell silent to hear the magical melody. "Dream sweet dreams my child, rest your weary mind. Waltz under moonlit trees, Sail all the wondrous seas, give into all you dreams, and sleep." The princess stopped her singing, but continued to strum the beautiful lullaby.

"That's a beautiful song, Captain," Tarin said at last in wonder, "It seems to calm all fears."

Ayla smiled sweetly, "It's the lullaby my mother used to sing to me and Zelda when we were young. But you should hear Zelda play it. I don't give the song the talent that it deserves. I normally just harmonize with Zelda's harp."

"I for one think that was perfect," Chiruta said. Link smirked slightly, the mousy man was always such a kiss up.

"Thank you, but this lyre is only good to play the harmony." She smiled down at the instrument, "Harmony's Lyre." She shook her head and looked to the men. "You distracted me. I was going to tell you my brilliant plan to free the citizens of Ordona."

Once the woman finished explaining all three men frown in disapproval. "You want us to use you as bait?" Link asked, not too happy with the plan.

"Yes, the enemy would be focused on me because I'm the captain. But our true force will flank them and remove them from the city," the princess said pleased with her plan. The men looked at each other unsure whether they should protest the plan or not. "I'm glad you see things my way," the girl stood up and turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder to add, "Be ready two hours after sunrise." She smiled sweetly, "Good night."


	4. Chapter 3-Ordona

A/N: Hello everyone, Sorry for the wait. I'll like to thank Rational11thinker for following and favoriting. Thank you it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Link hated this plan. He had planned to be there to protect Ayla and now she ordered him to lead the main forces as she took the position as bait. He looked over the large field to see where the princess was stationed.<p>

The troops were well hidden. Link couldn't see where they hid in the treeline. A loud trumpet blew and soon a hundred soldiers ran out of hiding. Link rose his sword in the arm, silently signaling his own garrison forward. He ran forward and could hear the men behind him as they followed. Link looked back toward the other group who were already in heated battle. He picked up the pace quickly as he reached the homes in Ordana.

The streets were mostly empty which was fortunate. Link changed directions in the middle of town to turn to where the second portion of the company was. This trapped their enemy between both fronts.

Link could see the blue bodies of the enemy. One of the creatures turned around to look at him with its fishy eyes. It struck first, slicing at Link with its arm fins. Link blocked the attack easily with his shield and followed up with his sword. The blade sliced through scaly flesh and the Zora fell dead.

Link looked up to find Ayla. Hylians met Zoras everywhere he turned. It was very much like every other battle in this bloody war. At last, Link caught sight of Ayla's bright blue armor. He sliced through the enemies that blocked his path. Cutting down another Zora, he was at her side. He turned to watch her for a moment. He was rather shocked that she knew how to handle the dark blade in her hand. She was no expert, but she wasn't in any danger.

Link looked around the battlefield and watched as the Zoras retreated. The fish people scampered away carrying their wounded. The men cheered and were about to give chase. "Stop," Ayla shouted. The men stopped their running. "They no longer wish to fight. We will not attack them. Take the wounded to the town and get them medical help." The woman spoke with such authority that all the men followed her orders. Link turned to look for an injured comrade. "Link," Ayla called out, "Come with me, we're going to search the houses for any more of the enemy." Link nodded his understanding and followed the girl through the streets of the village.

Ayla turned to a bath house. She pushed open the wooden doors leading to the reception desk. The plain wooden room was empty. On the opposite side of the room there was two doors. One had the word "women" over it and the other "men". "Let's look in the woman's bath first and then we'll search the men's," Ayla said.

"Wait…what?" Link stuttered turning red in the face, "Why are we looking in a bath house?"

Ayla gave him a look of disbelief, "I would think that it's pretty obvious." Link just blinked a couple of time still confused. Ayla sighed, "If our enemies are Zoras, they would hide out in here."

"Oh," Link said smartly. "But what if there's someone bathing?" He asked.

Ayla laughed, "I'll go in first to protect you." She shook her head still chuckling to herself. Link padded behind her silently.

The two Hylians stopped in their tracks as a female Zora turned to them. The fish girl gasped at the sight of them, no doubt seeing the blood of her people on their armor. She held up her fist to prepare for a fight. Link was going to charge forward when Ayla reached out using her arm to block him.

"We will not harm you. You may go your way in peace," Ayla spoke calmly.

The Zora girl looked from Ayla to Link and then back to Ayla. The fish girl nodded her head as she gathered what appeared to be eggs into her arms. One of these eggs fell to the ground and rolled to Ayla's feet. The Zora girl looked frightened. Link watched as Ayla bent down to pick up the egg. She took a step toward the Zora, holding out the undamaged egg. The Zora took it before she scurried out the back door.

"I bet you're wondering why I let her go," Ayla said turning to Link.

Link shook his head, "She was innocent. She was guarding their eggs."

"Exactly, this war isn't a genocidal rage. It is a matter of territory," Ayla said. Link nodded; he knew that. He remembered when the king announced the first Zora ambush and raid that killed an entire village on the northern border of Hyrule. Link also remembered the Tarin speaking about the Goron's raid in his town as well. Hyrule against both the Zoras and Gorons, who would have thought. The races lived so peacefully before, but now it seemed that the other two seemed bent to destroy Hyrule. "We should check up with everyone at the infirmary," Ayla said at last breaking Link from his thoughts.

Link followed her as she quickly checked the men's side of the bath house and out into the street. "Ayla," Link started.

The girl's blue eyes reached his, "Yes, Link."

"You did really well. I didn't think you knew how to use a sword," Link said as kindly as he could.

The dark-haired princess frowned. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm..I think you need to practice more," Link said cringing slightly.

The princess didn't look upset, but nodded acceptingly. "Okay, we'll do that after we check up with the injured." The dark-haired girl continued and entered the town hall. Bed rolls were rolled out with wounded laid out moaning. Ayla went bed to bed offering comfort in any way she could; Link followed her as she weaved through the bodies.

The princess stopped at a single bed and knelt next to the body stretched out. "Tarin," she said softly. Link looked down at his friend.

The mustached man didn't say a word but the figure standing nearby did. "He's gone, Captain,"Chiruta said.

Ayla stood up and put her hand on the mousy man's shoulder, "He was a good man and would be sorely missed." The princess then continued through the ranks before exiting the building.

Link followed the oddly silent princess. "Is this the first time you had someone die because of your order?" he asked.

She turned to face him, tears were shining in her eyes but didn't fall. "Yes," she said, "I never had this responsibility before." Link sighed, realizing the unsaid words.

"It's not your fault. Yes, good men died today, but you also saved a village by your actions," Link comforted putting a hand on her shoulder. Ayla looked from the hand to Link's eyes. "Any choice of action would result in casualties; all you can do is to reduce the lives lost," Link interrupted. The breath in his lungs was knocked out as the princess crushed his chest in a hug.

She separated quickly before giving his a watery smile. "So about that training session," she said.

"Let's go out of town so we don't interrupt anything," Link said leading the girl to the battlefield. The pair past several villager as they threw the fallen Zoras into a pile.

"What are you doing?" Ayla asked the villagers.

They looked at her confused before answering, "We're just going to burn these bodies."

Ayla made a face of disgust. "Give them a proper burial," she ordered without explanation then dragging Link away.

Link barely stumbled as she led him far outside the village. The princess let go of his hand and spun to face him. She clasped her hands behind her back," So.. what are we doing first?" she asked.

"We'll begin with your fighting stance," Link said. Ayla nodded and unsheathed her blade. She held in front of her. "Okay that's a started," Link said. "Do you mind if I correct it some?" The girl shrugged and Link walked behind her. "Okay, first we need to fix your feet," Link said. He swallowed before he reached down to her ankles and moved her feet so she was balanced better. He tried not to think about how close he was to the princess as he shifted her arms and shoulders to the proper stance.

"I think this was your excuse to get a feel," Ayla said as Link returned to her front. Link blushed a deep red.

"I would never do something so low," Link said upset.

Ayla laughed, "I was just teasing, Link."

…..

The two were both breathing heavily as they parried and sliced at each other. "You're getting better," Link said with a smile.

"Thanks," the princess answered breathlessly.

"Princess Ayla," a new voice called out. The princess returned her dark blade to its sheath and turned to the voice. A man wearing a white postman outfit ran up to the pair. The man stopped and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. Getting enough air in his lungs, he straightened. "I have letter for you from Princess Zelda," he said reaching into his pouch and pulling out an envelope.

Ayla took the letter from him and opened it. Link watched as she read it. She read a couple of lines and laughed loudly. She reached the midpoint of the letter when her face turned to a frown. She folded the letter before thanking the postman. The postman left jogging into the sunset. "Are you okay?" Link asked the princess.

Ayla sighed, "My father wants the company to help retake Kakariko."

"That's the site of the Goron's new military base," Link said unbelievingly.

Ayla nodded, "We need to prepare the men to leave tonight. We have no time to waste."


	5. Chapter 4- The Road to Kakariko

A/N: Hi people. I first wanted to say that this would be the last chapter for a couple of week while I prepare for finals. Thank you Huntress Kimura and whitworth5274 for following this fic.

-bookwormsrule- Thank you for your reviews and sorry for not replying sooner. Yes, "Harmony's Lyre" will definitely come into play later. I am trying, maybe not succeeding, to structure this like a game.

Please tell me what you think so far and feel free to ask me questions.

* * *

><p>Link walked beside Ayla who was leading the company to Kakariko. He didn't hear any grumbling now that they were on their way, but earlier he knew that the men were upset. He looked to Ayla who had her lips pressed into a thin line. She was obviously upset at her father's orders. "At least there's a full moon tonight," Ayla said looking up to the silver moon.<p>

"It does provide plenty of light," Link commented.

"It's also very beautiful and calming," she continued giving a small smile. She shook her head before looking over the company. "We will rest here for the night," she called out. Link was surprised that even with her small voice the men immediately stopped.

Link also stopped gratefully. If he was exhausted, he imagined that the others were as well. Link set up his tent quickly. He assumed that Ayla could set up her own tent and collapsed inside his sleeping roll. He laid there for a moment debating whether or not to eat whatever the cook was creating, but he eventually decided that the need for sleep was greater than food. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Link stood in the empty gardens of the castle. He looked up at the star filled sky. The moonlight gave the trees odd shadows. But even with the limited light, he could see everything. He could see each petal on the rose bushes and the flowers in the trees. "Hi, Link," a cheerful voice said. Link turned to face Ayla. _

"_Ayla," Link greeted. _

_The princess smiled, "Follow me. I've got to show you something." Ayla turned quickly and started to run through the hedges. Link followed as quickly as he could. He resisted the urge to ask her to slow down. The princess darted through another bush. Link followed and paused as he looked for the princess that disappeared. He spun around, but couldn't see Ayla anywhere. _

"_Link," another voice called out. Link turned to the voice and watched as a bright light filled his sight. He squinted as his eyes tried to readjust. He thought he could see Zelda's blonde hair. She was coming more into view when a loud scream sounded. _

Link woke quickly. He recognized that voice. "Ayla," he called out. He tossed his bed roll aside and tumbled out of his tent. He ran to Ayla's tent which was larger than the others. He barged in and looked for the princess.

She was sitting crosslegged on the ground her back to the tent entrance. The princess turned around in shock. "Link, it's not proper to enter a woman's sleeping quarters without permission," The dark-haired girl said with a smile, all the shock gone.

Link could feel his face burning in embarrassment. "I thought I heard you scream," Link admitted, looking at his feet.

Ayla laughed. "Sorry about that. When I came into my tent, I thought someone was in here." The girl laughed louder, "It was just my crazy imagination."

Link looked at the girl who kept laughing. He cleared his throat, "I guess I'll just go back to sleep." The princess nodded her head giving him permission to leave. Link retreated shaking his head in disbelief. When he returned to his tent, he fell asleep quickly and didn't dream.

….

Link looked at the men that followed Ayla and himself. "Hey Link," Ayla started. When Link looked her direction she continued, "I wanted to give you this." She held out a leather pouch. "It is an adventure pouch, a perfect accessory for any hero. It would hold everything you need," she finished.

Link took the pouch from her. He ran his fingers over the supple leather. On the flap there was a crossed-stitched red bird with its wings outstretched. Between the wings of the bird was a yellow triangle with a missing triangle in the center. "Did you stitch this?" Link asked.

Ayla laughed, throwing her head back in amusement. "No, Zelda did," Ayla said, "Needles are not my friends. But that's a story for another time." Link smiled at her amusement. "But I have a more pressing manner to inform you about," the girl paused as if she was trying to figure out something. "A new Sheikah spy has come into my ..um.. employment, so if you see him, don't attack him just redirect him to me."

"Of course, how can I identify him?" Link asked, finding the nervous way Ayla spoke a little odd.

"He will be taller than you. White hair. He wears the traditional garb of the Sheikah except its white and red," Ayla listed. "Don't worry too much. You shouldn't see him too often," Ayla said waving off the conversation like she didn't want to speak about it anymore.

"Was this who was in your tent last night?" Link asked pulling the only fact that would make sense.

"Yeah, he was trying to speak with me without creating a disturbance. He is a spy, you know, so everyone can't know about him," Ayla said. "Well, that backfired on him when I screamed," Ayla said chuckling to herself.

"Thank you for informing me. I'll be sure that he isn't seen by the whole company," Link said. Ayla seemed to sigh in relief.

The princess now seemed filled with new life. She stepped faster, almost skipping. Link kept his slower pace just watching his captain. The knight worried about the battlefield they were marching into. This would be the first offensive battle the company to fight in since Captain Nora's death. Link looked forward and could see the sea of tents that housed the King's army.

Ayla slowed down and stopped. She turned to the company, "Set up your tents on the eastern quadrant." The soldiers immediately about-faced and marched to the location. Link stayed at the princess's side. "We are needed in my father's tactical tent," Ayla said seriously as she led the way through the tents.

Link was surprised at her seriousness, but didn't comment. He followed her through the small village of tents. He looked at all the soldiers that he passed. They all wore a very serious look. This did nothing to relieve the nagging feeling about this battle. He could hear loud voices shouting in front of him. Link quickly located the shouts as coming from the large tent with Hyrule's royal crest. Ayla squared her shoulders and raised her head before she entered.

Link followed silently after her. The men in the tent silenced and turned to the princess and himself. Link swallowed nervously as he saw the King's dark eyes staring at him. "Captain Aylanna, you made it just in time," the bulky man said gruffly.

Ayla curtsied, "I came as soon as I received the request." Link blinked a couple of times. The bouncy and cheerful Captain Ayla was replaced by the sophisticated Princess. She stepped to the map filled table to stand shoulder to shoulder with the other captains and generals.

"The plan is to first barricade the Kari River to block any supplies and limit their water intake," the king started. Link hoped that his company would be assigned this task seeing as it would be the safest for the princess. He was disappointed when another was chosen. "Next, we destroy the Goron pass, so they can't escape into the mountains," the king continued.

Ayla made a muffled sound. Link knew what she was thinking; she didn't want a slaughter of the Gorons. "Aylanna, you look displeased," King Daltus said.

"Yes, I believe that if the Gorons are in retreat we shouldn't slaughter them," the dark-haired princess said looking straight into the king's eyes.

The dark-haired king nodded in understanding, "I would rather not destroy all of the Gorons, but the ones that reside here are solely warriors. They would not hesitate to destroy us. And if they surrender to us we won't kill them and keep them as prisoners." Link clenched his jaw at the king's tone; he spoke to Ayla like she was a small child asking a ridiculous question.

Ayla said nothing, but lowered her head. "I understand." The king assigned this task to another captain. The noble continued to explain his highly detailed plan to smoke out the Gorons.

King Daltus finished and everyone knew their tasks. Link could feel the nervousness from earlier return with full force; his company was to be the first to charge at the eastern edge of the city. It would be immensely dangerous. "I thank all of you for your service and pray to the goddesses that we are successful." All the generals took this as their dismissal and left silently. Link also turned to leave the tent. He stepped out surprised that the last rays of sunlight were dipping out of view.

The blonde knight turned to face Ayla. He was met instead with nothing. He looked back to the tent that now had two silhouettes. Link remained outside the tent where he could hear the voices of the two that were in there. "Aylanna, I'm disappointed in you and Zelda," the taller shadow said. "Why would you volunteer to lead these men? What would possess you to risk your life so recklessly?"

"Father, I did it for Zelda.." the smaller shadow said pointing to herself.

"How would throwing your life away help Zelda?" the King asked loudly.

"She wasn't eating or sleeping. She was so concern about this decision that I had to volunteer," Ayla's small voice said.

There was a loud sigh. "I didn't know that… But Aylanna, do you realize how bad this looks?"

"I don't understand," Ayla answered.

The taller shadow stepped closer and put a hand on the top of the other's head. "My daughter will over a hundred men."

"Father, you know that I would never act like you're implying," Ayla said obviously upset and hurt.

"I know, but that won't stop the rumors."

"I want to continue to lead my company. I don't care what others think. I would continue to be captain until another is worthy to take my place," Ayla said fiercely.

"You're stubborn, but then again you're my daughter," the king said. He chuckled, "Okay, but you will go where I tell you to and you'll follow my orders. It's only to keep you safe." The two shadows hugged before the smaller exited. Link watched Ayla walked away before catching up with her.

"Captain," he called out. The princess turned around and gave him a smile. She greeted him and allowed him to walk beside her. He didn't know what to say to her. "Ayla, would you like to do some more training tonight?" he asked.

The girl's blue eyes met his. "Yes, I'm definitely going to need it for the days ahead," came the answer. Link couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 5- The battle for Kakariko

A/N: Hola everyone. I'm sorry for taking so long, but here is a new chapter. R&R.

* * *

><p>Link looked to his right to see the rows and rows of soldiers each waiting in the pouring rain. Each waiting for Captain Ayla to give the order to strike. The woman shifted slightly on a royal white steed. Link could see how nervous the woman was as she looked in the distance waiting for the signal from her father. "Captain, is everything alright?" Link asked as he saw her tug at her armor for the fifth time in two minutes.<p>

The dark-haired princess looked at him and put on a smile. "My father should have already gave the signal," she muttered in a calm voice. She narrowed her eyes at the place where the signal would have come from. "We're leaving now," she whispered. She moved her hands to signal the others.

Link wanted to remind her that the king wanted her to wait and his plan was very precise. The words didn't escape his mouth before the white horse barreled out of hiding and on its planned route into town. Link was left gaping as he was left behind as the rest of his company hurried after the princess.

Link followed after the company as fast he could. He was surprised when he noticed there wasn't arrows raining down on them. He hoped that maybe the king was able to clear the path that was planned previously. This hope was shattered quickly when Link heard the shouts of Gorons. "Don't back down, men. We fight for Hyrule," Ayla shouted drawing her black blade.

The men shouted their willingness to fight and they picked up their pace. Link did likewise loving how it felt to be fighting alongside his brothers-in-arms. The two parties clashed with a ringing of metal. Link stopped a Goron from rolling over him. He tried to catch the soft underbelly of the enemy. The Goron blocked the attack with his stone-like arms. Link did a quick spin out of the way of the retaliation. He dropped himself as the Goron left an opening. Link took it quickly and sliced through the Goron's soft belly.

The mountain creature fell down lifeless. Link caught his breath quickly before he was attacked by another Goron. He dodged one attack and then another before also killing the Goron. Link ran toward the city. He was gaining ground steadily, but he was tiring just as quickly. He tried his best to keep his attention on what was ahead of him. This was very hard to do when he could hear the grunts of pain and the groans of dying men.

Link stepped into the streets of Karaiko. He looked around himself to see that his company has dwindled dramatically. He panicked for a moment when he didn't see princess Ayla. "Pay attention, Link," her voice came from beside him.

The blonde jumped slightly as he turned to face her. She looked haggard, but otherwise okay. Link nodded his relief and charged forward again. He followed the plan that the King and the other captains spoke about.

…..

All the men that survived were standing in the center of town. The battle had been very bloody; many of the men that started the battle were now laying cold on the ground. Link and many of the survivors leaned forward slightly. Link considered himself lucky that he got out of the battle unharmed. He looked for Ayla, but realized very quickly that she was nowhere to be found. Link's exhaustion evaporated quickly as he ran to one soldier to another asking if any have seen the princess. At last, a sheikah directed him to a home by the pond that held all the injured men.

Link walked through the injured and found Ayla quickly by catching sight of the king's golden armor. He spoke with his daughter who was sitting down. Link walked to his captain. He bowed his head to the king. "I need to speak with the rest of the men," the king said leaving the two alone.

Link looked down at the princess. She had a bandage wrapped around her waist just under her scaled armor and another on her upper arm. She gave him a smile. "You're hurt," Link said smartly.

Ayla shrugged, "Yeah, but it could have been worst. The dragon scale armor did very well in protecting me for the most part."

"Dragon scale armor," Link repeated looking at the now dull armor on her torso.

"Made from the legendary Water Dragon that protected Faron woods before Hyrule was made. Zelda and I found it when we were looking through the vaults. That's where we found my sword too; its also from the era from before Hyrule," Ayla explained excitedly before flinching and clutching her found in her side.

Link smiled at her enthusiasm. "Are we going to have a moments rest now?" Link asked.

Ayla laughed light-heartedly, "The day after tomorrow we'll be leaving for Lon Lon Ranch to buy some horses for the men and then we'll be patrolling the border."

Link sighed, "Okay, may I be excused so I can rest up?"

"Of course, take your leave. I need to rest as well," Ayla said before she laid down on her cot and closed her eyes. Link bowed and left quietly. He stretched when he exited. Link looked up at the moon and decided to head straight to the inn.

The streets were empty as Link walked through them silently. He yawned, closing his eyes slightly. "_Hero,"_ a male voice called out sarcastic.

Link spun around to see a figure standing in the moonlight. Although Link never met him before, he knew who this stranger. "You're the Sheikah spy Ayla spoke about," Link stated.

The figure's visible brown eyes looked amused. "brave and smart. Mistress Ayla sure knows how to pick them," the figure said with the same cocky tone. The figure took a step closer to Link as he tugged the red cloth around his mouth up covering more of his strange pale, almost gray skin. "Mistress Ayla insisted that I remained out of sight of all the men in the company, but it would be very rude of me to not introduce myself to the one person who knows I exists." The spy ran his fingers through his white hair which was a style Link had never seen before. On one side the spy's hair was cut close to his head, but on the right side his white hair reached his jaw only to shorten toward the back of his head. "As I was saying, you may call me, Toku."

"That's the Hylian word for shield," Link pointed out.

Toku smirked, "Yes it is. You don't deserve my true name." He put his hands on his hips. "My purpose for coming to you has been completed, so I will be leaving now." The spy turned away and started to walk away. Link turned also, but revolved to ask Toku a question. The Sheikah was gone. Link hummed to himself; Toku was definitely an odd Sheikah.

A/N: So all characters that can be paired up have showed up. I wanted to take this time to explain what I meant about the pairing. So, there will come a time that I would ask you, my readers to vote on the pairings you support. The pairings will affect how the story ends.


	7. Chapter 6- Lon Lon Ranch

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not putting this up. I've had it done for a while now. Thank you thebasmentdweller for following this fic.

-DrytotheDen- I've already answered your review, but I'll answer it here too. _Is the spy Sheik?_ No, For one thing Toku has white hair and if it was Sheik I would have gave you his name. I also have a long way to go until I want your votes. There will be plot twists or I consider them plot twists to look forward to. While Zelink looks impossible for now, I'm going to give that pairing their time in the sun later after a handful of chapters.

I think that's it. so enjoy

* * *

><p>Link walked through the streets of Kakariko watching as the citizens began to return to the city. "Link," Ayla called out. Link turned to face the dark-haired princess. He gave a short bow. The princess raised her head. "Toku said he met with you the night before last," Ayla said her expression unreadable.<p>

"Yes, he did. He said something about it being rude to not introduce himself," Link said.

Ayla sighed. "Then I should apologize. I didn't intend for you to learn of him and just you knowing of his existence can cause you trouble. So, please, do not tell anyone of him. I mean anyone. Even my sister and father," the princess said seriously. "Can you do that?"

Link looked at the girl suspiciously, but didn't voice any concerns, "If that is what you wish, then I can do that."

The princess didn't smile again afterward. "I will hold you to that. Please, gather the men on the northern wall. We will be leaving to Lon Lon Ranch," she said before walking away briskly.

Link found all the men quickly and directed them to the designated meeting place. Ayla paced slowly back and forth seemingly lost in thought. Hearing the large number of footsteps, she looked up and gave the men a smile. "Men, we have been assigned patrol duty until further notice. As such, many of you are being transferred to other companies." The princess's smile slipped. "It has been a great pleasure serving with all of you and I will miss those of you who are transferred."

Link finally understood the uncharacteristic seriousness the princess displayed that morning. "I will go down the list of the transfers. Ezra, Zeke, and Xiou; you are being transferred to Captain Impa's special company that would be better suited for your abilities." Link recognized these names as the trio of Sheikah that were the only Sheikah in the company. The three white-haired men gave the princess a bow and no doubt saying their goodbyes. The trio left to return back to the town. Princess Ayla continued listing names as they were separated into other companies until only ten men stood in front of her. Link looked around and the small number of their force shocked him. Out of the nine other Hylians, the only one he recognized was Chiruta. A stray concern about meals crossed his mind when the knight realized that the cook wasn't included in the reduced company.

"If everyone has gathered their supplies, we will be leaving for Lon Lon Ranch," Ayla said as she looked for any who needed more supplies. She nodded when she saw that all the men had their packs. Without a word she pivoted and led the men east.

….

The company arrived at Lon Lon Ranch as the sun started to set. Although the name implied that the area was a small ranch, the once small ranch became an almost village as members of the Lon family set up multiple ranches and farms around the original. Ayla led the way through the golden fields of wheat and past enclosures of dairy cattle as she directed the small company to the modest farmhouse in the center of the farming community. At the doors to the building, Ayla turned around.

"I'm going to speak with the owner of the ranch and haggle a price for the horses. While I do that, feel free to look at the horses in that enclosure and start thinking about which steed you would like," the princess said before entering the farmhouse.

Link followed the others as they entered the indicated enclosure. He looked around watching as all the men quickly found the horse they wanted. Link wished he could decide as quickly. All the steeds looked strong and quick. Finally his eyes met a Draught. The mare was cleaning her chestnut fur before looking up at him. Link walked slowly to the horse and the mare clopped closer to him. Link held out his hand and the horse bent down to sniff it. The knight chucked and ran his fingers through her white mane.

"Her name is Epona," a female voice said. Link turned and saw a young woman around his age. She gave him a sweet smile before pushing her red hair behind her pointed ears. "I'm sorry, my name is Malon," the rancher said.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Malon," Link said. The red-head's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure meeting you, too," she said. "I.. um.. I'm going to check up on the others." Malon walked away swiftly to another soldier.

"Looks like someone has a little crush," Ayla's voice said with a laugh.

Link rolled his eyes, "I guess. I don't really have time to see anyone." He petted Epona as he looked at the steed the princess chose. The horse must have descended from the horses of the Geurdo desert because it had the build of said horses. Its coat was shiny and black.

"Her name is Meia," Ayla said as she patted the horse's neck. "She's small but she is quick," the princess said proudly. "If you are done here, you can set up your tent for the night. We'll be heading to the southern border in the morning." With that sentence, the princess walked away to speak with another in the company.

Link was about to turn in when Malon returned to his side. "Did you decide to choose Epona?" the ranch girl asked. Link nodded affirmative. Malon smiled, "She is a fine horse and will definitely take care of you." The rancher giggled as the mare tried to reach something in her apron. "She also loves carrots," Malon said pulling out an orange carrot from the pocket of her apron. The horse nibbled at the root eagerly.

"Thank you, Malon," Link said. "I'll be sure to take care of Epona." The ranch girl looked down at her shoes. "If you will excuse me, I have to turn in for the night. The company will be leaving at first light."

"Oh, okay. Tell Princess Ayla that you are welcome at any time. I would really like to see you return in one piece."

Link smiled at her concern, "Don't worry, we'll be careful. Goodnight, Malon." The knight walked away and toward the cluster of tents being raised at the gate of the ranching community. Link set up his tent on the edge furthest from the ranch. By the time the tent was completed the sun was already setting. Link reached into his pouch to find a hard, dry biscuit, a slice of goat cheese, and a bottle of Lon Lon milk. He sat down to eat his small meal.

"Your tent is crooked," a voice that Link recognized as Toku called out. The Sheikah then appeared from the shadows and made a dramatic show of inspecting his tent.

"Toku, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Link asked the Sheikah who was still looking at the tent.

The Sheikah turned his brown eyes toward Link's direction before sighing dramatically. "I don't think I need to explain all my actions to you," the man said narrowing his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. "But if you must know, I was reporting to Mistress Ayla about my recent activities."

"So she is awake? This could be a good time to continue her training," Link said as he stood up from his sitting position.

Toku held up a single white-gloved hand, "no, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Mistress Ayla is very tired and probably has already gone to bed. I, on the other hand, am more than willing to spar with you." The tone in which Toku offered to spar sounded eerie to Link and the knight had a small urge to decline.

"That sounds good," Link said unsheathing his sword. "Where's your sword?" Link asked looking over the Sheikah and finding him unarmed.

Toku's brown eyes shifted to the left, "I must have left it in my mistress's tent. I will return momentarily." The Sheikah quickly ran away. Link sighed turning toward his ten to fix it when felt hands holding him in place by his shoulders. "Did you miss me?" Toku's voice asked beside Link's ear.

"Gah, Toku. Seriously," Link shouted pushing the Sheikah away, shocked at how fast the spy had returned.

Toku laughed, obviously pleased that he riled Link. "It was just a bit of fun," the Sheikah said. "I got my sword," he stated as he showed off a black rapier. "Are you ready?" Toku asked as he crouched ready to attack.

"Give me your best shot," Link taunted back. Toku remained calm as he maintained his posture. Link, likewise, stayed in his fighting stance. After a moment of stillness, Link said, "Are you too afraid to fight?"

Toku chuckled, "Just giving you a chance." Link blinked and the Sheikah was charging at him. The knight barely put up his sword in time to block the attack. Link pushed the Sheikah away and struck at him. Toku just laughed at the attempt as he stepped back and let the blade whoosh past him.

The two were locked in a dance of blades. Neither could get the upper hand. At last, Toku stepped back, "I should be leaving. I have much work to do."

Link sheathed his blade, "Well, then I wish you the best of luck." The Sheikah nodded before disappearing. Link stretched before turning in for the night as well.


End file.
